Mama Mia Meets GX
by Dark Mage Girl Xion
Summary: What would the GX characters be like in Mama Mia? And who would play who? Find out in this new Fanfiction that is sure to be interesting and, if nothing else, funny! I don't own anything. Check out my poll for this story!
1. Chapter 1

**This is totally different from my first two fanfictions, but I am so excited to be writing this!**

**Mama Mia Meets GX**

**This chapter will start off with who is playing who and then the very beginning.**

**Sophie Sheidan-Alexis**

**Ali-Mindy**

**Lisa-Jasmine**

**Donna Sheridan-Me! Beccara **

**Tanya-My Friend Steph**

**Rosie-My Other Friend Ari**

**Sky-Jaden**

**Pepper-Atticus**

**Harry Bright-Aster**

**Bill Austin-Zane**

**Sam Carmichael-Jesse**

**Sorry if you don't agree with the roles and if you don't like the fact that me and my friends are in it, but there weren't enough girls in GX and I love to sing and this is my favorite movie and will be based more on that than the musical, which I've never seen. Enjoy!**

**Let's begin then!**

**Chapter 1**

A girl with long, straight blonde hair walks over to a mailbox, three letters in hand.

"_I have a dream." _The girl sings softly to herself._ " A song to sing. To help me cope with anything. If you see the wonder of a fairy tale, you can take the future…_Even if you fail."

"Jesse Andersen." She says, slipping the first envelope into the mailbox. "Zane Truesdale." She repeats her first action. "And Aster Phoenix." She finishes, placing the last on in. "Good luck. To all of you."

**I know this first chapter was short, but I hope I've caught your interest and please review. Let me know what you think of the role and if there are any you think I should change, please write it in your review. I can't guarantee that I will change it, but I may if I think it is a better idea.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, chapter 2! This where the story is going to really begin! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Alexis Sheriden, a tall girl with long, straight blonde hair, is waiting on the docks. Getting closer and closer to the island she, her mother, Beccara Sheriden, and all the people that work for her mother live on, is a boat coming onto shore. But it's who's in the boat that has this twenty year old girl waiting by the docks for it.

As the boat comes in, two girls standing on the deck wave wildly at her, one with shoulder length red hair and the other with black hair in two ponytails. "Alexis!" They both call.

"Jasmine! Mindy!" Alexis calls back, and her two friends exit the boat.

The group break out in a run, trying to get to each other as fast as possible. They meet in the middle in a group hug.

"Oh, let me see!" Mindy squeals, indicating to her friends hand. Alexis holds out her hand to reveal a simple silver band with a diamond in the middle. Her engagement ring.

"Simple, but nice. Just like your man." Jasmine observes, examining the ring.

"Oh, but guess what I did." Alexis states, as she leads her friends away from the crowd of people.

"What?" The two girls ask in union, neither knowing what it could be.

"I invited my dad to my wedding." Alexis whispers.

"What!" The girls exclaim together.

"You know who your dad is?" Mindy asks, in awe that her friend found this out while she was away.

"Did Beccara tell you?" Jasmine asks, also in awe.

"Better. I found her diary from around the time it would have been…" Alexis trails off, pulling the old notebook out of the bag she is wearing on her shoulder.

"_Honey, honey, how he thrills me, aha, honey, honey." _Alexis starts to sing, reading out of the diary to her friends. _"Honey, honey, nearly kills me, aha, honey, honey."_

"_I heard about him before." _The other two start, reading out the lyrics with Alexis. _"I wanted to know some more."_

"_And now I know what they mean." _They sing together. _"He's a love machine, oh he makes me dizzy. Honey, honey, let me feel it, aha, honey, honey. Honey, honey, don't conceal it, aha, honey, honey."_

"_The way that you kiss goodnight." _Alexis sings.

"_The way that you kiss goodnight." _Mindy and Jasmine echo.

"_The way that you hold me tight."_

"_The way that you hold me tight"_

"_I feel like I wanna sing." _They sing together. _"When you do your _thing!" They all exclaim.

"So then, who is it?" Jasmine asks, confused at having seen three names.

"According to mum's diary, I've got three possible dads. Jesse, Zane, or Aster." Alexis states as if it's obvious.

"Sophie! Do they know?" They two girls gasp together.

"What do you write to a total stranger? 'Come to my wedding, you might be my dad?' No, they think mum sent them the invitation, and after reading this diary, I'm not surprised they said yes!" Alexis says, seeming all in one breathe.

"I'm guessing Beccara doesn't know, since I'm sure she didn't give you this." Jasmine accuses, gesturing toward the diary.

"Well, of course I couldn't tell her. But I don't know how she'll react…" She replies, opening the diary to where they left off.

"_Honey, honey, how you thrill me, aha, honey, honey." _They continue together. _"Honey, honey, nearly kill me, aha, honey, honey." _

"_I heard about you before." _Alexis sings alone. _"I wanted to know some more. And now I'm about to see, what you mean to me…" _She drifts off, closing the diary and coming up with a few of her own words.

"Come on, let's go up to my room." Alexis says, leading her friends up the stairs to her and her mother's crumbling hotel.

**And that concludes chapter two. I'm going to base most of the chapters around the songs, and try to have only one or two per chapter. If anyone doesn't know the names of the songs, just let me know and I'll post the names at the end of each chapter. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

Alexis, Mindy, and Jasmine finally make it to the Hotel that Beccara owns and that is also falling apart.

Out of the arch entry way, Beccara comes out, her shoulder length brown curls looking a bit frizzy as she sees the girls coming toward her.

"Mindy! And Jasmine! It's so good to see you girls. Did she show you her ring?" Beccara asks them, giving each girl a hug in turn.

"Of course she did. I can't believe Jaden and her are getting married. Oh this is going to be so much fun!" Jasmine says, think of the clueless guy they had all met in high school. (Yes, Duel Academy was where they went to high school.)

"Awe, you girl always have so much fun." Beccara replies. "I used to have fun." She murmurs to herself.

"Oh, we know!" Mindy exclaims without thinking.

Beccara gives her a funny look, but continues on to say, "I'm going to go to the docks to pick up Aunt Steph and Ari."

"I haven't seen them in so long." Alexis says before dragging her friends off to her room, not wanting her mom to catch on that they know anything.

Beccara gets into her old open-top Jeep and drives down to the docks to meet her own two best friends, Steph and Ari.

The boat is pulling up just as she does. A lot of fisher men walk off the boat, but two in the middle looking nothing like the others. One, Steph, with her long blonde hair in a ponytail and wearing a brown rhinestone covered top with a brown skirt to match with it, and two, Ari, with her straight as anything shoulder length dark brown hair and wearing a simple aqua blue t-shirt and jeans, walk off the boat, sticking out in their bright colors.

"Steph! Ari!" Beccara calls to them across the dock.

"It's Beccara!" They screech in reply, running up to her and giving her a hug.

"It has been way too long. You guys have to visit more often." Beccara says, helping them with their stuff as they make their way to her car.

"Oh no you don't. You have to get off this island once in a while and see the world." Steph argues, trying, like always, to convince her friend to take a trip.

"You know I can't spend time away from this place. It would probably fall to the ground in the first hour without me." Beccara replies, brushing off the suggestion like always.

"Jeez, Beccara, when was the last time you saw any place but this?" Ari inquires, not joking at all.

"That doesn't matter. What does matter is that Sophie is getting married tomorrow and I don't feel anywhere near ready. There is still so much to do." She replies, all of them getting into the car and driving up to hotel.

"So I hear you published a book, Ari. Congratulations. I'm surprised big and famous you could make time for little old me." Beccara says.

"Now that your set for life with cash, maybe it's time to settle down and find yourself a man." Steph says, elbowing her friend beside her.

"No way. I'm a lone wolf. I don't need a man." Ari states strongly, smiling at the other two before howling to the sky.

When they finally make it to the hotel, Jaden, a brunette with a splash of orange in the middle of his chocolate brown hair, is there, and walks over, waving to Beccara. "Hey, Beccara. Who are these two?"

"These are my two best friends, Steph and Ari. We used to sing together on the mainland." She explains to her daughter's fiancé.

"So this is Alexis' you man. I think he'll do." Steph says, looking him up in down in approval.

"I'm not so sure. But I guess if you make her happy, that's all that counts." Ari says, contradicting herself.

"Jaden, are they picking on you?" Alexis calls, her two friends following behind her. "You two can be so mean." She teases the two people she calls her aunts.

"Oh my, Alexis, you're all grown up. Come give these two old ladies a hug." Ari says, and Alexis does just that.

"Anyways, enough of that. Jay, help me with these bags alright?" Beccara directs the young man.

"Okay." He replies, taking two of the bags, one in each hand.

"And you two come with me." She says, signaling toward another direction than her future son-in-law just went.

They enter another way to the two friends' room and they chat for a while about all sorts of things, when Beccara opens the window and it comes clean off.

"_I work all night, I work all day to pay the bills I have to pay." _ Beccara start singing.

"_Ain't it sad?" _Her two friends sing in reply.

"_And still there never seems to be a single penny left for me."_

"_That's too bad."_

"_But in my dreams I have a plan. If I got me a wealthy man, I wouldn't have to work at all I'd fool around and have a ball." _She continues, walking out the door to retrieve the fallen window.

"_Money, money, money." _Everyone around starts to sing. _"Must be funny, in a rich man's world. Money, money, money. Always sunny, in a rich man's world."_

"_Aha, Aha. All the things I could do." _Beccara sings alone.

"_If I had a little money, it's a rich man's world." _Everyone else joins in.

"_A man like that is hard to find." _Steph warns.

"_But I can't get him off my mind." _Beccara replies, looking a bit sad.

"_Ain't it sad?" _Everyone else asks.

"_And if he happened to be free…" _Ari trails off.

"_I bet he wouldn't fancy me." _Beccara finishes, picking up the window.

"_So I must leave, I'll have to go to Las Vegas or Monaco. And win a fortune in a game, my life would never be the same." _Beccara sings dreamily.

"_Money, money, money. Must be funny. In a rich man's world. Money, money, money. Always sunny. In a rich man's world." _Everyone else continues, rolling their eyes a bit.

"_Aha, aha. All the things I could do." _Beccara sings.

"_If I had a little money. It's a rich man's world." _Everyone else finishes.

**And on that note, this is the end of the chapter. Tell me what you think in a review! Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This will probably be my favorite chapter since it will have me favorite song. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Chapter 4**

Alexis had quietly left her friends with Jaden, since they had wanted to catch up, while she went to the beach in hopes of meeting her father.

**Hours before, on the mainland…**

"Wait! Don't leave yet!" A frustrated man with teal blue, spiky hair, called after the boat he was supposed to be on to go to Beccara's island.

"Wait!" Another man with silver hair called behind him, running up to see the ferry moving farther away by the second. "Dang it, I didn't think I'd actually miss it."

The first one, who goes by the name of Jesse Andersen, pulls out an invitation, looking at it warily.

"Bride or groom." The other, Aster Phoenix, asks.

"Bride. But I've never met her. I knew her mother a while ago." Jesse answers. "I'm Jesse, by the way."

"Aster. And its funny, because I was also invited to a wedding where I don't know the bride, but her mother." Aster explains.

They both stand in silence, neither knowing what to do now. The wedding is tomorrow, and that was the last boat for the next few days.

"You guys need a ride?" A man calls from on a boat. He has long, dark teal hair. "Where are you heading to? I may be able to take you there."

"The island across the way." Both of the others answer together. They shrug as the third, Zane Truesdale, replies.

"That's where I'm going to. Get on if you want, it doesn't really matter to me." Zane replies, going back to getting his boat ready to set sail.

The other two scramble on, and they soon set off for the island.

**Back with Alexis…**

Three men who look like they could be about what her father's age would be are walking up the dock, two with teal hair and one with silver.

"Hello, do you work on this island?" The one with spiky teal hair asks Alexis.

"Um, sort of. Who are you?" She asks, praying these are the three. 'But how do I know which one is my father?'

"I'm Jesse Andersen." The one who had spoken to her first introduces. 'Wow, it's really him!' Alexis squeals in her mind.

"My name's Zane Truesdale." The one with longer teal hair says. 'And he's here too!'

"The name's Aster. Aster Phoenix." The third one with silver hair finishes. 'This is him? This is going to be really hard to figure out…'

"So can you take us to our rooms, or should we find them ourselves?" Zane asks, a bit of an icy edge to his words.

"Y-yes, right this way." Alexis says, taking the lead and leading them up to a back door. She goes into what looks like a cellar and opens a door to a secret passage way.

Aster looks skeptically at Zane, who shrugs his shoulders and replies, "It'll be an adventure," and follows her in. Aster and Jesse follow his lead, weaving their way through the dust and cobweb covered passage way.

Alexis continues walking to another building that isn't connected to the main building and walks into it. Once inside, she climbs up a latter and opens a door in the floor of the room above. The three men follow in behind her, bags going in before them.

"I don't mean to be rude, but what is this place? And why isn't it attached to the hotel? I thought that was where I was going to be staying." Aster asks, looking around the cluttered and dark room.

"Yes, and I thought I was going to be seeing Beccara." Jesse says, a bit of longing in his voice for past times.

"Um, here's the thing. Beccara didn't invite you. I did. She has no idea that you're here. I'm Alexis by the way. The bride to be." Alexis explains, excited but nervous to see their reaction to her news.

"I don't know what you're playing at, but I don't want any part of it." Aster states, getting up to leave.

"Please don't go. I know Beccara will be excited to see you once she does. But just wait until I tell you, okay? Please?" She begs, wanting more than ever to know ho her father is. She's so close that she can't let it go now.

"I'll stay." Jesse agrees. "I'd like to see how Beccara's been."

"I guess I'll stay then too. I've got nothing better to do." Zane shrugs.

"If they're staying, I guess I will too." Aster sighs, unsure of what he's getting himself into.

"Oh thank you!" Alexis thanks, absolutely thrilled. "I'll be back later, okay? Don't go anywhere. And don't tell anyone why you're here."

Alexis leaves and Zane sits on one of the air beds Alexis had prepared for them. "Well, this is… nice…" Aster tries to say truthfully, but can't.

"This is crazy. Who is that girl anyways?" Zane asks the other two.

"Weren't you listening? She's the bride to be. Alexis Sheriden." Jesse says, a bit annoyed that he seemed to miss that when she said it.

**Outside…**

"Who could that be?" Beccara asks herself, hearing voices coming from her old goat shed. She walks inside. Seeing no one, she goes over to the latter and climbs up it, opening the door only a crack.

Seeing the three men, her breath catches in her throat. "Is that… Jesse?" She asks herself, looking at the spiky teal haired guy and remembering him in his younger days.

"And… Zane?" She gasps, peering at the long teal haired man and remembering him when she had known him.

"And… Aster?!" She says, most surprised by his changes from a goth rocker to a gentleman in a suit and tie.

"_I was cheated by you, and I think you know when." _She starts singing after closing the door and leaving the shed. _"So I made up my mind, it must come to an end."_

"_Look at me now, will I even learn, I don't know how. But I suddenly lose control. There's a fire within my soul."_

"_Just one look and I could hear a bell ring." _She sings, peaking in at her former lovers. _"One more look and I forget everything. Oh, oh, oh, oh. Mama mia, here I go again. My, my, how can I resist ya? Mama mia, does it show again? My, my, just how much I missed ya. Yes I've been broken hearted. Blue, since the day we parted. Why, why, did I ever let you go? Mama mia, now I really know. My, my, I should not have let you go."_

Climbing on the roof of the shed, she continues singing, _"I was angry and sad when I knew we were through. I can't count all the times I have cried over you. Look at me now, will I ever learn? I don't know how, but I suddenly lose control. There's a fire within my soul. Just on look and I can hear a bell ring." _She sings, taking another look. _"One more look and I forget everything. Oh, oh, oh, oh. Mama mia, here I go again. My, my, how can I resist ya? Mama mia, does it show again? My, my, just how much I missed ya. Yes, I've broken hearted. Blue since the day we parted. Why, why, did I ever let you go? Mama mia, now I really know. My, my, I should not have let you go." _

Forgetting she had left the window on the roof open, Beccara falls through it and onto one of the beds in the room below.

"Jeez." Zane mutters looking at the woman now beside him.

"That Beccara. Always knew how to make an entrance." Jesse says, smiling down at her as she scrambles to get up, brushing off her jeans and white t-shirt.

"Here she is." Aster says.

"What… You're all here… But how… Why?" She finally asks, not exactly sure what to ask.

"Business trip." Aster states.

"Research for my new book." Zane says.

"Pleasure. Just wanted to see how the island was doing. You know what it meant to me." Jesse explains, smiling gently at times past.

"Um, well I have to go… clean… or fix… I just have to go." Beccara says before leaving.

"Beccara!" They all call, and she peaks her head back up through the door.

"It's good to see you." They say in union before she really leaves.

**End of chapter 4. I am enjoying writing this so much, so please review and let me know whether I'm doing a good job or not.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello and welcome to the new chapter of ****Mama Mia Meets GX****. I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I've been really busy with school and have also been working on another non-fanfiction story, but I will try to update more from now on.**

**Chapter 5**

As soon as Beccara's head sunk below the door on the floor, tears flooded her eyes as she sprinted away.

She runs as fast as she can to the ladies' room, so that as few people as possible will see her crying. 'How can they all be here at the same time?' She asks herself in her head. 'And at a time like this… what if Alexis finds out?' At this thought she gets worried. 'I don't want her to know that any of the three could be her father. But what were they doing in my old goat house?' At this thought, she gets even more confused. 'Oh, why did all this have to happen now?

"_Chiquitita, tell me what's wrong." _Steph's voice sings through the door to the stall. She and Ari had heard that she had been crying in there and had gone to comfort an old friend.

"_I have never seen such sorrow." _Ari continues, her voice filled with worry.

"_In your eyes, and the wedding is tomorrow." _They sing in union, making up the words as they go.

"_How I hate to see you like." _Ari sings, looking up at Beccara from on the floor under the stall door.

"_There is no way you can deny it."_ Steph sings, her head popping up above the stall door, standing on Ari's back.

"_I can see that you're oh so sad, so quiet." _They sing together, getting Beccara to get out of the stall and sit on the counter of the bathroom sink.

"_Chiquitita, tell me the truth. I'm a shoulder you can cry on. Your best friends, and the ones you must rely on." _They sing together, wiping away Beccara's tears with paper towels. _"You were always sure of yourself. Now I see you've broken a feather."_

"_How it hurt to see you cry and how it hurts to see you sad." _The other girls in the bathroom sing as an echo.

"_I hope we can patch it up together." _Ari and Steph continue. _"Chiquitita, you and I know how the heartaches come and they fall and the scars they're leaving. You'll be dancing once again, and the pain will end, you will have no time for grieving. Chiquitita, you and I cry, but the sun is stealing the sky and shining above you."_

"_Sun is shining, sun is shining." _The other women echo again.

"_Let me hear you sing once more, like you did before, sing a new song, Chiquitita." _Ari and Steph sing, proud of themselves having cheered Beccara up at least a little.

"_Shine once more, like I did before. Sing a new song, Chiquitita." _Beccara finishes the song slightly shyly.

"It's Sophie's father." She states to her friends, who both gasp in response.

"You found out who it is?" Steph asks, apparent shock on her face.

"No, but all her possible fathers, Jesse, Zane, or Aster, are here on this island right now." Beccara replies, feeling overwhelmed.

"All three of them are here now? Do they know each other?" Ari asks.

"No, I don't think so at least. That's about the only good news I've gotten about the matter. If they knew…" Beccara trails off, shuddering at the thought of them knowing that she'd done it with all three of them around the same time. "I was so heartbroken over Jesse leaving to get married, I tried to make it better in my own way."

"Yeah, we remember that time." Steph says, remembering helping her friend when she had received her biggest heartbreak ever.

"Yes well, it seems the past is coming back to haunt me now. But Alexis can't find out." Beccara states, worried that her daughter could get hurt because of this.

"We won't tell a soul." Ari agrees. Steph nods her assent.

"Ah, I still have so much work to do…" Beccara sighs, getting up to go and do all that needs to be done.

"Uh-uh, you're going to go have a little fun with us." Steph says, grabbing her hand and practically dragging Beccara to her room.

"But…" Beccara starts.

"No buts. Don't you remember the good old days?" Ari asks her.

"_Ooh, ooh, you can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life, ooh, ooh_. _See that girl, watch that scene, digging the dancing queen." _Her two friends start singing, pulling out Beccara's old costumes and putting random pieces on.

"_Friday night and the lights are low. Looking out for a place to go. Where they play the right music, getting in the swing." _They sing together.

"_You've come to look for a king." _ Ari sings, trying to sound manly, but ending up laughing.

"_Anybody can be that guy."_ Steph sings, putting a hairbrush between her legs (I'm sure you all get it). Ari pulls it out quickly. _"Night is young and the music's high. With a bit of rock music, everything is fine, you're in the mood for a dance. And when you get the chance."_

"_You are the dancing queen." _They sing together. _"Young and sweet only seventeen. Dancing queen, feel the beat of the tambourine, oh yeah. You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life, ooh, ooh. See that girl watch that scene, digging the dancing queen."_

They leave Beccara's room and go downstairs. _"You're a tease, you turn them on." _Steph sings to and old man who works for Beccara.

"_Leave them burning and then you're gone." _They all sing together, leaving with the women who were around following them.

"_Looking out for another, anyone will do, you're in the mood for dance." _All of the women sing. _"And when you get the chance, you are the dancing queen, young and sweet only seventeen. Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine, ooh yeah. You can dance. You can jive, having the time of you life, ooh, ooh." _They all sing, most of the girls and women beside Alexis, Mindy, and Jasmine along with them on the docks. _"See that girl. Watch that scene. Digging the dancing queen." _And as the song end, Beccara pushes her two friends into the water and jumps in after them.

**This was such a fun chapter to write! I put two songs in this one so it would be longer. I hope everyone enjoyed this and please review, I always enjoy getting reviews! I'll try and post as soon as I can.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took me so long to update this, I've been really busy with school and stuff, and I have been sick too which means not being able to concentrate enough to write a good chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this after the long wait! And don't forget to review when you're done!**

**Chapter 6**

Alexis had just returned to the goat shed with Mindy and Jasmine. She wanted to introduce them to her possible dads. She opens the door in the ceiling of this room and the floor of the room above, but Aster, Jesse, and Zane seem to have left with all of their stuff.

"Zane?" She asks, trying to be both quiet and loud at the same time. "Aster? Jesse? Where are you all?"

"Maybe they left." Mindy suggests, getting a glare from Jasmine.

"Don't say that." Jasmine mutters.

"If she is right, then we have to stop them." Alexis decides, running out of the goat shed and to the docks at top speed.

Once they get there, they search out over the water to see a small sailing boat sailing away ion the distance. "No." Alexis whispers, stripping down so that she reveals the bathing suit she always wears under her clothes. She dives gracefully into the cool water.

"Alexis!" Both of her friends call out to her as she swims for the boat.

The three men on the boat hear the commotion and come to the side of the deck as Alexis climbs out of the water and onto the boat.

"You promised you wouldn't leave." Alexis accuses the group, looking from one to the other to the other in turn.

"Well, we couldn't stay in the goat shed anymore." Zane states, handing her a towel to dry off with.

"Beccara found out we were there." Aster continues, giving her a better understanding of the situation.

"She wasn't exactly thrilled to see us." Jesse finishes. "So Zane said we could stay here until tomorrow."

"So you're not leaving?" Alexis affirms.

"No." They say together.

Aster pulls out a guitar that looks all too familiar to Alexis. "Hey, that's my mom's guitar."

"See these initials?" He asks, pointing at a BS (how ironic…) and AP carved into it. She nods in assent. "Beccara Sheridan and Aster Phoenix."

He strums the strings once before beginning to play it. _"I can still recall, our last summer, I still see it all. Walks along the Seine, laughing in the rain. Our last summer, memories that remain." _He sings to Alexis.

"_We made our way along the river, and we sat down on the grass by the Eiffel Tower. I was so happy we had met. It was the age of no regret, oh yes." _Aster continues.

"_Those crazy years, that was the time of flower power." _Zane butts in, think of his own memories with Beccara. _"But underneath, we had a fear of flying. Of growing old, a fear of slowly dying. We took our chance. Like we were dancing our last dance."_

"_I can still recall, our last summer, I still see it all."_ Jesse starts, thinking as wholly of the past as the other two._ " In the tourist jam, round the Notre Dame. Our last summer, walking hand in hand. Paris restaurants, our last summer. Morning croissants, living for the day, worries far away. Our last summer we could laugh and play." _

"_And now you're working in a bank." _Alexis suggests to Aster, focusing on him since he did start. _"A family man, a football fan. And your name is Aster. How dull it seems to get, you were the hero of my dreams."_

"_I can still recall, our last summer, I still see it all." _They all sing in union._ "Walks along the Seine, laughing in the rain, our last summer. Memories that remain."_

"It seems you all have such good memories with my mother…" Alexis trails off, feeling a little awkward about the situation. She did just listen to three men sing about their days with her mother. But she wonders then why her mom didn't end up with any of them. She knows there has to be more to the story.

"Well, as the saying goes, all good things must come to an end." Jesse states seriously. Now she is positive that there is something else that happened. Maybe that's why she could have one of three possible fathers. "Do you think I could borrow you for a little while?" He asks suddenly.

"I should get back soon… The wedding is tomorrow… But sure, why not?" Alexis says, liking the thought of spending time with her possible father.

"Alright then." He says, leading her to the opposite side of the boat. "I was hoping I could sketch you. Such a beautiful young lady should be saved in a picture."

"I guess, but on one condition. You let me sketch you." She replies. A picture is worth a thousand words.

"That's fine with me." He says with a gentle smile. He pulls out a sketch book, pulling out two clean sheets and handing one to Alexis and keeping one for himself. He also hands her a sharpened pencil.

They sit across from each other for about twenty minutes, each engrossed in their own sketching, when a call from the shore brings them out of their seeming trance.

"Alexis! Alexis! Where'd you go?" A voice that belongs to Jaden calls out from a close by area on the island.

"Oh, I have to go!" She exclaims, dropping her paper as she jumps off the boat. Jesse stands up, picks up her work, and looks at it. 'She has a lot of talent.' He thinks to himself, folding it and putting it in his pocket. 'Just like me.'

**So that is where this chapter ends. Again I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this, I've been working on other Fanfictions and I had the flu for a bout a week and so much school work. Thank you for reading and please review or I won't update!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello readers, I bring you the next chapter of ****Mama Mia Meets GX****. I've been meaning to write this for a while, but something always got in the way, but I'm here now. You may have noticed that this story has been moved to the new Crossover section, but it is still the same story you all know and love! Please stay tuned at the end, because I will be making an important announcement at the end of the chapter so read it please!**

**Chapter 7**

"Alexis! Alex… There you are." Jaden starts out calling, but stops when he sees his fiancé running toward him up the beach. She sees him in nothing but swimming trunks and laughs to herself. 'That's how I first saw.' She thinks.

"Hello, Jaden. I heard you calling for me. Is something wrong?" She asks innocently. 'I can't tell him yet…' She thinks

"Nothing except that everyone's been looking for you and you seemed to have walked off the face of the Earth." He says a bit annoyed. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, just around the island. I guess I lost track of time." She shrugs nonchalantly.

"Well, I wanted to find you before leaving for my last night of freedom." He explains to her with a teasing smile. Alexis puts her hands on her hips and raises an eyebrow.

"Or that's how some men would look at it." He says, making a quick save. "But for me it's the last night before the rest of my life begins." He says walking over to her before taking her face in his hands and kissing her lips quickly before starting singing.

"_I wasn't jealous before we met. Now every man that I see is a potential threat." _He sings to her with a cigar in his hand. _"And I'm possessive, it isn't nice. You heard me saying that smoking was my only vise." _He sings as she tries to grab it from his hand. Alexis can't stand smoking, and he doesn't much since he met her.

"_But now it isn't true. Now everything is new. And all I've learned has over turned, what can I do?" _He asks her, looking for a response.

"_Don't go wasting your emotions. Lay all your love on me." _She replies to him in song as she runs over to the rocks, leaning against them. _"I was like shooting a sitting duck."_ She sings as he pretends to shoot her and she slides down the rock smoothly. _"A little small talk, a smile, and baby, I was stuck."_

She sits on the ground, looking at him confusedly. _"I still don't know what you've done with me. A grown up woman should never fall so easily. I feel a kind of fear when I don't have you near. Unsatisfied, I skip my pride, I beg you dear."_

"_Don't go wasting your emotion. Lay all your love on me." _Jaden starts to sing. _"Don't go sharing your devotion. Lay all your love on me."_

"_I've had a few little love affairs. They didn't last very long, but they'd be pretty scarce." _She sings to her love.

"_I used to think that was sensible. It makes the truth even more incomprehensible." _He continues for her.

_Cause everything in new, and everything is you. And all I've learned, has overturned, what can I do?" _She begs him in song.

He goes over to kiss her again, but then a group of guys his age jump out of the water and grab him from behind, singing, _"Don't go wasting your emotion." _They all march over to the docks, all of them wearing flippers and diving masks. In the crowd, one face easily picked out is Atticus'._ "Lay all your love on me. Don't go sharing your devotion." _As they sing, they make manly posses, showing off for their friend's girl._ "Lay all your love on me." _After singing that, they act like moneys before jumping into the sea.

"_Don't go wasting your emotion." _Alexis sings with a laugh in her voice at her friends' actions. (A/N: Atticus and Alexis aren't siblings in this. It wouldn't work in the story unfortunately.)_ "Lay all you love on me. Don't go sharing your devotion. Lay all your love on me." _

"Alright, Jaden, it's time for your bachelor party! See you tomorrow, Alexis!" He calls to the girl still sitting on the beach. She waves as they drag off her soon to be husband.

Meanwhile…

Beccara, Ari, and Steph are considering what to do for Alexis' bachlorett party. Beccara had always planned to get her friends to sing something with her, since she knew her daughter had always wanted to here her and her friends sing one of their songs from their youth.

"So, will you two do this for me? And if not for me, for Alexis?" Beccara asks after making her proposal to them.

"Alexis is like my niece. Of course I'll do this for her. But you're another story…" Steph says, teasing her friend.

"If you two are going to, I don't have much of a choice, do I?" Ari asks, knowing their voices aren't what they used to be.

"Thank you! Now to figure out what to sing…" Beccara trails off as they begin to make their plans.

**Next chapter: the bachelorett party! If any of you have seen the movie, you know that it will be a funny and good chapter. And a lot longer too. But actually writing it is another story…**

**Anyways, my announcement is that I have a poll going on my profile page asking readers who they want Aster, who is in the role of Harry, to end up with. And sorry, Zane's not an option. But there are some funny possibilities for him, so please vote for your favorite pairing!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally, chapter 8, and the bachelorett party! Obviously I moved this back to the normal place because it didn't seem like anyone read the last chapter. My poll is still going, so please vote! Slight possible OOCness due to the fact I am using some actual script from the play/movie.**

**Chapter 8**

Most of the late teen and early twenty aged girls on the island we all gathered outside near the bar for Alexis' bachelorett party. They're all talking and joking and having fun when a voice calls out over the crowd, "For one night!" Alexis recognizes it as Steph's.

"And one night only!" Another voice calls, this time being Ari's.

"Beccara and the Dynamites!" Beccara calls out, as they all come out onto the stage in flashy, deep blue costumes.

"_Super trooper, lights are gonna find me, shining like the sun. Smiling having fun. Feeling like a number one." _The three sing together a capella, waiting for the music on the CD to start.

"Now!" Beccara whispers to the lady who was supposed to start the CD player.

"Oh right! Sorry!" She exclaims, starting up the music immediately.

The music starts to play into the night as the three on stage start dancing the way they had planned. _"I was sick and tired of everything when I called you last night from Glasgow." _ Beccara starts to sing into her microphone. _"All I do is eat and sleep and sing, wishing every show was the last show"_

"_Wishing every show was the last show." _Steph and Ari echo in union.

"_So imagine I was glad to hear you're coming." _Beccara sings.

"_Glad to her you coming."_ Steph and Ari once again echo.

"_Suddenly I feel alright." _Beccara replies.

"_And suddenly it gonna be." _Steph and Ari begin.

"_And it's gonna be so different when I'm on the stage tonight." _Beccara sings out.

"_Tonight the super trooper lights are gonna find me, shining like the sun." _The three sing in unison. _"Smiling having fun. Feeling like a number one."_

"_Tonight the super trooper beams are gonna blind me, but I won't feel blue. Like I always do. Cause somewhere in the crow there's you."_

"_Facing twenty thousand of your friends." _Beccara sings by herself. _"How can anyone be lonely? Part of a success that never ends. Still I'm thinking about you only."_

"_Still I'm thinking about you only." _Steph and Ari echo again, but not for the last time.

"_There are moments when I think I'm going crazy." _Beccara starts to sing again.

"_Think I'm going crazy." _Ari and Steph echo in unison.

"_But it's gonna be alright." _ Beccara sings.

"_You'll soon be changing everything." _Steph and Ari sing in the same echoing way, but with their own words.

"_Everything will be so different when I'm on the stage tonight." _Beccara sings before the chorus.

"_Tonight the super trooper lights are gonna find me, shining like the sun." _The three sing once again together. _"Smiling having fun. Feeling like a number one. Tonight the super trooper lights are gonna blind me, but I won't feel blue. Like I always do. Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you."_

"_So I'll be there," _Beccara starts once again by herself. _"When you arrive. The sight of you will prove to me I'm still alive and when you take me in your arms and hold me tight I know it's gonna mean so much tonight."_

"_Tonight the super trooper lights are gonna find me, shining like the sun." _The three sing together for the end of the song. _"Smiling having fun. Feeling like a number one. Tonight the super trooper lights are gonna blind me, but I won't feel blue. Like I always do. Cause somewhere in the crooowd… There's you."_

"_Super trooper lights are gonna blind me…" _Ari and Steph echo the final line of the song.

"That was for my daughter, Alexis. May she find happiness in her new adventures." Beccara says, looking down and smiling at her daughter, who returns the gesture.

Music starts to blare and the three older women go up to Beccara's room to talk about who they had seen there.

"Why are they still here? I thought they had left!" Beccara exclaims to her two friends.

"Maybe they came back?" Ari suggests.

"Well, I'm going to go and tell them to go away. What are they even doing here? It's not like they ever came to see how she was doing before." Beccara bursts, anger at all three of the men in her voice.

"It's not their fault, they didn't know." Steph says, though none of the men technically know now either.

"That's too bad for them. I'm going to go and… and…" Beccara thinks about what she plans to do but neither of her friends plan to let her go.

"Oh no you don't. You're staying here with us. Don't want to be doing something stupid now." Ari states, knowing her friend can be impulsive.

"Yeah. Let's just relax up here for a while and then go back down to the party later." Steph suggests.

At the party…

At the bar near the party, Jesse, Aster, and Zane are all sitting and having a drink. Little did they know what was about to happen.

"_Is there a man out there? Someone to hear my prayers?" _All the girls at the party sing, sweeping smoothly over to the three older men. They grab the three and drag them over to where they were before. _"Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! A man after midnight, won't somebody help me chase the shadows away?" _They sing, dancing with the men at their mercy. _"Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! A man after midnight. Take me to the darkness to the break of the day."_

Alexis finally gets hold of one of the men, Jesse.

"Sorry to drag you away." She apologizes.

"Thank god you did. I was expecting a quiet little island." He replies to her.

"Regretting you stayed away so long?" She asks.

"No, regretting I never knew what was here." He says in response.

"What?"

"This place. The Hotel. I always meant to come back and build it someday, but she apparently beat me to it." He says in slight awe.

"Do you prefer building to people?" She asks without thinking.

"What?!" He replies in total shock and disbelief of what she just asked.

"Tell me something about my mom." She decides to say instead, realizing she offended him.

"Your mom. Well, she's irresistible, and she won often. Well, um, we, ah, talked, and, ah, we fought. You know it was me that brought her to this island." He informs her.

"That was the only thing you did, wasn't it?" She asks.

"All right, what's she told you?" He asks.

"Nothing. She's never mentioned you." She says honestly. Possibly too honestly.

"But you said she had talked about her days. That's how you knew about me and Aster, and Zane. What's going on? Alexis, why am I here?" He asks, but before he gets an answer, she is taken away by her friends who continue to sing.

"_Is there a man out there? Someone to hear my prayer? Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! A man after midnight. Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away? Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! A man after midnight. Take me through the darkness to the break of the day."_

This time Alexis gets herself alone with Aster.

"Fancy Beccara with a grown up daughter." Aster says to her.

Using the time to her advantage, she asks him, "Have you got any children, Aster?"

"No, I haven't put myself in the path of paternity." He replies.

"It's never too late." Alexis says in a moment of misunderstanding.

"I don't think my other half would agree." He states simply.

"Oh you don't want children." She says, think she understands this time.

"Oh no, it's not that… well, I'd have liked a daughter. I'd have spoiled her to bits." He says.

"Lucky thing." She says with a smile.

"Is your dad here?" He asks her.

"I don't know." She states.

"What?"

"I don't know who my dad is." She finishes as she is once again dragged back to the party.

"_Is there a man out there? Someone to hear my prayer?"_ The girls ask in song.

Zane gets a hold of her and starts up a conversation with her. "Can I be nosy? I'm a writer so it goes with the territory."

"Go on." Alexis says with a bit of a laugh.

"Well how did your mother get this place? When I knew her she was singing in a night club on the mainland." He explains quickly.

"She was left with the money. In a will. We lived with an old lady when I was little. Her name was Alexa." She explains in return.

"What, my great Aunt Alexa?" He asks in hardly noticeable shock.

"I guess it must be." She replies.

"Ah but I always heard her money went to family. Wait a minute, how old are you?" He asks her.

"Twenty." She replies before being dragged off for a final time.

"_Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! A man after midnight. Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away? Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! A man after midnight. Take me through the darkness to the break of the day." _They sing, finishing the song.

**So I was going to have the whole bachelorett party here, but I don't have time to write anymore and I don't know when I will. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and please review and don't forget to vote!**


End file.
